Memories
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: "Are the rumors true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as they walked. "I'm afraid so...for both parties." Abuse. Early OC death. OC/OFC/AU.
1. Chapter 1

A black cloaked figure trod determinedly towards a large stone castle at the end of the street.

The rain continued to spatter the ground around him as lightning flashed in the sky. A long, bony white hand pushed open the wrought iron gate only to leave it open as he walked past.

As he neared the house, red serpentine eyes caught a flash of scarlet light from a second story window. He waited. the light flashed again, the outline of a female anthropomorphic canine caught in its glow. her hair seemed to raise up from her head, her mouth opened in a silent blood curdling scream.

a slow, sinister smile spread across Lord Voldemort's face, and he resumed his journey to the black marble manor.

Even as he entered the shelter of the covered porch, he did not remove his hood. A quiet beam of light flowed through the keyhole, and he entered.

As dark lord stepped within the handsome marble and oak sanctuary, he could hear the faint mumblings of a foreign language creeping along the halls. blood red eyes glanced up at the imposing chandelier above him. A small squeak brought them back down the floor. a trembling house elf stood in front of him, dressed in a filthy pillowcase. "Take me to Lord Tarkama." Voldemort hissed.

The house elf bowed, then motioned for the figure to follow him. The cloaked figure followed the trembling house elf down winding corridors. As they turned another hall, the figure stopped at a small bear girl who had run into him.

the girl looked up at the face under the figures cloak, and her happy face melted away. a young female kangaroo called to the child, then hopped over to the little girl and bent down to scoop her up.

Muttering what the figure assumed was a apology in the strange language, the Kangaroo whisked the child back down the hallway.

Voldemort fingered his wand, but resisted the temptation to strike. even though the two were only slaves, Tarkama would not be pleased to have lost two pieces of property.

"Shall we proceed sir?" The house elf asked, motioning with his hand. Voldemort did not nod, but instead resumed walking towards the house elf.

The two proceeded without any further interruption. Soon, the two came upon a room marked 'Nursery' in a golden letters on a oak plaque.

Beyond the door, a heavy 'thump' could be heard, as well as a muffled infants cry.

"Lord Tarkama, sir." said the house elf, opening the door for the figure. Nodding, the figure stepped inside as a muscular man turned to face him.

"Ah, Voldemort. Good to see you." said the man, closing the door on the house elf. "You as well, Tarkama." said Voldemort, noticing the limp body of a large female wolf.

As Voldemort scanned the body, he noticed several sharp, knife like quills protruding from her tail.

"A quesa." Mused Voldemort, quietly. "Not just any quesa, brother. My wife, Jessica." said Tarkama with no remorse.

Voldemort continued to scan the body and noticed a small crying bundle in the deceased woman's arms. "Ah." said Voldemort, flicking his wand at the bundle.

as if lifted by strings, a fuzzy crying infant floated towards the men, her cries intensifying as she floated in mid air with only a strange invisible wind supporting her.

"Shut it up, Tarkama!" Voldemort yelled over the babies intensified cries.

the latter waved what looked like a short black baton in front of the baby, and silence reclaimed the area. "Ah yes, my niece is indeed powerful." said Voldemort, his red eyes flicking over the still (at least visibly) screaming baby.

"Keep her downtrodden, Tarkama." said Voldemort, flicking his wand again so the infant floated over to the addressed man. "Otherwise, she may rise to destroy your empire." Voldemort added.

Tarkama gave a single nod, then looked down at the infant. "Da-da." The baby cooed, her tiny arms reaching towards the man who had taken her. Tarkama grimaced at the nickname, then turned and walked towards the door.

"I will do as you say, brother." said Tarkama, swatting away the baby's tiny hands. He opened the door to find the house elf which had lead Voldemort still waiting for them. "Take this cub to the Slave Induction Center. Tell them she is to be given the status of Prized Slave, and be kept under constant surveillance." The house elf bowed again, then stopped when Tarkama added. "One more thing, Grimer."

"Yes master?"

"Tell them she is to receive a neutralization collar. you may go."

The house elf bowed a final time, then disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

allowing his brother to exit the room, Tarkama closed and locked the door.

Placing the small key around his neck and tucking it down his shirt, Tarkama tapped the door once with his wand for good measure. Tarkama ignored the enraged roars and death threats coming from the portraits around them as he and Voldemort walked down the hallway.

"Filthy beasts. I'm glad to be shut of them." Tarkama muttered. "I'm certainly glad you have ceased that disgusting façade with Jessica." said Voldemort, allowing a small smile.

It faded as the two passed a intricate stone archway which contained several glowing bricks. As they passed, a veil seemed to sweep over the two before solidifying as they exited.

Tarkama muttered a swear as Voldemort curiously looked back.

"What has happened?"

"Before her death, Jessica enchanted that archway with her power. Its just sealed itself, so no one may enter. Not even me."

"can it be opened again?" asked Voldemort.

"Perhaps, but I don't care. I have no plans to go back to that lie." said Tarkama, waving his hand dismissively.

Voldemort gave a single nod, and allowed his brother to escort him to the entrance hall. "Where may I contact you if I need you, brother?"

"Your owl will find me, Tarkama."

Tarkama gave a final bow to Voldemort as the latter disappeared into the night, then straightened as the air settled down once again.

As he closed the door, Tarkama sighed 'pompous leech' and prepared to expand his empire.

Meanwhile, over four thousand miles away, a elderly man in eccentric royal blue robes casually strolled out of the thicket.

He smiled at striped feline sitting beside a sign that read 'Privet Drive'. With a nod to the feline, the old man pulled out what looked like a intricate cigarette lighter.

After a few clicks, the old man flicked the device towards the farthest street lamp. the light leapt as if beckoned to the lighter, then squeezed itself into the lighter.

The man repeated the action for the remaining street lights, until the final light disappeared into the deluminator.

"I expected to find you here," said the man to the feline, smiling knowingly as he added "Professor McGonagall."

with a crack and flash of light, the cat disappeared and it was soon replaced by a elderly woman in a emerald green robe and hat.

"Good evening professor Dumbledore." she said curtly, walking briskly to catch up with Dumbledore.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as they walked. "I'm afraid so...for both parties."

"No!" whispered Mcgonagall, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. "Loosing the Potters is devastating enough...but to lose Jessica Veganstroth as well! Albus, that's...that's..."

McGonagall took out a handkerchief and, with a trembling hand, began to wipe at her eyes.

"I know." said Dumbledore, nodding sadly. The following silence was punctuated by quiet sobs from McGonagall. Finally, her tear stained face rose from her equally stained handkerchief

"What of the Potters son? Harry?" McGonagall asked, once she had collected herself.

"Hagrid is bringing him"

"and Jessica's daughter?"

"I myself went to retrieve Tristina from Veganstroth manor." Dumbledore then bowed his head

"I was too late. My spys later informed me that she has been inducted into Tarkama's Slave camp."

"NO!" McGonagall gasped, clutching Dumbledores arm.

"Albus, we cant lose her to Tarkama! He will kill her!"

"Not according to my spy. Voldemort has ordered Tarkama to spare the girl, to harvest her power later. Do not worry, Minerva." said Dumbledore with a small smile.

"I plan to honor Jessica's final vow to Tarkama."

Professor McGonagall arched one of her eyebrows at the wizened wizard. "Her final vow? what as it?"

"'You will never have Tristina.'"

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up as low rumble, similar to lighting, filled the air. A large man astride a equally large motorcycle slowly swooped down to the street as if it was a runway.

With a slight bump, the motorcycle slowed and finally screeched to a stop.

"No troubles I trust, Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing the motorcycle with an amused smile.

"No sir." said Hagrid, straitening up. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him." said Hagrid, handing him to Dumbledore.

as Professor Dumbledore cradled the 1 year old in his arms, he briskly walked towards number 4 privet drives doorstep.

"Albus, I've watched these people all day. their the worst muggles imaginable, they really are..." "The only family he has." said Dumbledore, gently laying the bundle down on the doorstep.

"Tristina will have a similar life. If Tarkama even allows her to exist, I dont know." said Dumbledore, shaking his head.

"You said You-Know-Who..."

"Ordered Tarkama to spare her. Tarkama is not foolish enough to disobey his brother, Minerva. but there is a stark contrast between living and simply existing."

Dumbledore then looked at the sleeping boy on the doorstep. "Harry will be free. I hope, someday, Tristina is as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the loss of his brother, Tarkama continued to expand his empire.

There was a brief rebellion, but it was quickly extinguished. Jessica was soon forgotten by most, and Tarkama and his four children carried on with little to no resistance.

Jessica had delivered 3 other children before her untimely demise.

all were human, like Tarkama. The eldest was Richard, with his raven black hair and piercing green eyes. He seemed calm and polite...until one envoked his wrath. Then, he was wild and ferociously deadly.

the middle child was Elais, platium blonde with glinting gray eyes (his only resemblence to his late mother). He seemed to relish the fact he was a male, and quickly developed a small collection of female slaves, or 'Rav's' as he called them.

The youngest was Krisica, her hair was long and, like Richards, black with glittering emerald eyes. she seemed to take great care of her appearance, and demanded her small collection of male slaves bring her constant gifts and attend to her every whim.

The fourth child, although rarely mentioned, was still there as well.

Tristina mariee veganstroth quietly scrubbed the main hall on her hands and knees. Glancing around, she shifted from her hands and knees to sitting on her legs.

wiping the sweat from her brow, Tristina tugged at the thin golden collar with the sparrows egg sized red stone.

She had had the collar as long as she could remember. As long as she remained calm, the collar was just that. a collar. When she lost control, however...

Tristina shook her head, forcing such thoughts and memories out of her mind. "You are slaves. Nothing more. Nothing less." Tarkama's constant refrain echoed in her mind. "Focus on this and you will be fine." straightening up, the snow white quesa glanced over the freshly scrubbed floor and smiled at her reflection.

her silvery tangled hair laid haphazardly around her face and shoulders, while her deep gray eyes peered out from a pleath of silvery bangs that curved to one side.

Nothing seemed out of place or different, at least not according to Tristina. If one were to look into her eyes, however, one might say differently. Tristina's deep gray eyes, instead of being bright and lucid, were clouded with a slight film. Tristina didnt think anything of it, all the the slaves eyes were like hers.

Having bright, clear, limpid eyes was a luxury for only Tarkama, the guards, and Tarkama's proper children.

"*Sparky!*" Tristina looked up at her nickname, startled from her thoughts. Behind her, a deep brownish red hedgehog jogged towards her.

his brown tunic had been ripped at one shoulder long ago, and was frayed around his chest, arms, and just past his waist.

He spoke in a coded language called Kesun, or slave language. The slaves had few secrets to keep from the guards, but speaking in a code seemed to connect them to eachother in a way Tarkama could never (or had never bothered to) understand.

In a way, the language almost made them...family.

"*Master wants to see you. He's already sent the captain to find you.*" Tristina frowned at this. Finding Tarkama before the captain of the guard found her was crucial to avoiding a lashing...or at least staying on Tarkama's good side.

"*Thanks Bolts. did you see which direction the captain left?*" Tristina asked, bowing her head as Bolts shook his.

"*it doesnt matter. I'll head there now. meet you back at the cages.*" Bolts nodded, gave a weak smile, then took off back down the hall as Tristina took an adjacent hall.

She barely noticed the familiar black marble flooring of the hallways as she ran, nor the exquisite shifting wall carvings and crown molding.

Tristina ignored the sensation that the walls were watching her, she knew quite well that Veganstroth Manor itself spied on its enslave occupants constantly.

She knew thats why most attempts at escape went awry. How could one expect to escape when the walls themselves told Tarkama one was escaping?

jogging down the black marble staircase, Tristina skidded on the slick flooring (catching herself with her hands) and continued running past the stairs.

Tristina skidded slight as she turned down another hall, and finally stopped outside a double doored archway with exquisite gold carved handles.

taking a moment to catch her breath, Tristina raised a bony fist and knocked.

"Enter!" a regal voice boomed, which caused Tristina to fold her sensitve ears back...and even caused small ripple lines to appear in the wall.

Tristina quietly pushed open the door and stepped into the office while closing the door behind her. It was a habit she developed when she was a child...and one she immidately regretted.

Sitting beside Tarkama's desk in a overly large chair was a large man with a wirey tangled mustache and beard. his eyes at first frightened Tristina. they were dark and mysterious, but they had a warmth Tristina had never seen before.

"Tristina, This is-" '

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" said the man, approaching Tristina.

Tristina backed away, trembling. the man stopped, and Tristina could see his mouth beneath his wirey mustache and beard shifted into a frown. "I'm not gonna hur'cha."

Slowly, Tristina's ears lifted from the back of her head. something about this man's gruff voice reminded Tristina of another voice she had heard long ago.

Stepping forward, she gingerly felt the welts and scratches on his rough hands and the dirt beneath his nails. "Cookie", she whispered looking up at Hagrid.

"I'm afraid I dont have any cookies." Hagrid chuckled.

"She is probably referring to a fellow slave who passed away a year ago." said Tarkama humorlessly.

"I dont approve of this 'loan', Mr. Hagrid." Tarkama plowed on.

Tristina lowered her gaze as a faint black aura began to form around Tarkama. "I have expressed my...concerns...to Dumbledore." Tarkama continued, glancing at the slave in question as Tristina winced and rubbed a black encircled 'V' on her left hand. "Tristina is extremely dangerous..."

"I don' have time for your fairy tales, Tarkama. Dumbledore paid yeh yer money and gave yeh his reasons." Hagrid growled. "As of now, Tristina belongs to Dumbledore, not you."

Tarkama snarled at this, but slowly smiled. "For now." He said, letting them leave.

As they walked, Tristina stayed close to Hagrid as the guards passed by them.

"*Sparky, whats...*" Bolts eyes traveled up to Hagrid.

"*Loan. Dumbledore. See you later.*" Tristina called, smiling as Bolts stared at the two of them.

"I understand you may not know whats happenin', Tristina." said Hagrid as they walked. "But it's going ter be okay. you'll see." "S-Sparky _comprende_ " said Tristina, replacing the english phrases she didnt know with Kesun. She smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Hagrid?" Tristina asked, gently tugging Hagrids hand to get him to stop. Hagrid looked back at the quesa as she looked up at him.

" _Mastero_ Dumbledore...Nice?" she asked, looking up. a soft, gentle smile spread across Hagrids wild beard and mustache, and his eyes twinkled as he dropped to one knee. "Yeh've nothing to fear from Dumbledore." He said softly, cupping her cheek with one of his dustbin sized hands. "I promise I wont let anything hurt yeh." Tristina nodded as a full blown grin spread across her muzzle.

"Now c'mon." said Hagrid straighting up. "Theres two people who really want to meet yeh."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry! Besh! its okay, I've got 'er!"

Tristina, who had been admiring the fresh view of the border of Mavlow Forest, snapped her head towards the edge of the forest. a boy, tall and skinny with overly baggy clothes, stepped from the shadows. Next to him was a lanky feline who wore a green T-shirt and baggy roughed up blue jeans.

"Tristina, this is..."

"Harry Potter." Tristina interrupted, smiling to the human boy.

"You...you know me?" Harry asked, seemingly taken aback.

"M'sorry, Harry. I should have told yeh before. where Tristina comes comes from, yer famous."

Harry blinked up at the bearded man. "I...I am?"

"Sure, Harry." said the black furred feline. "I told you so when we met, remember?"

"*Excuse me,*" Tristina interrupted in kesun. "*I know* Harry Potter, *but I dont know you.*"

"Aside from 'Harry Potter', I'm afraid none of us understood a word of that, Tristina." said Hagrid, looking down to the small girl at his side. Tristina's ears drooped to the sides of her head, and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Let me try something." said the feline suddenly, and Tristina felt her cheeks redden. "*Is master punishing me for something? By sending me away with people I cant-*"

"Hello, Tristina. my name is Besh Tykos. Do you understand me?" Tristina's ears perked up as the foregin -yet comprehensable- language fell upon them.

"Do you understand me?" The feline asked again. realizing her mouth was hanging open, Tristina snapped it shut and slowly nodded. Catching on, Tristina decided to give this 'new' language a try.

folding her tongue against the back of her mouth, Tristina took a breath and let out a low, rumbling bleat. "awweye..." Besh frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as Hagrid gave out a curious chuckle.

Tristina frowned and repeated her previous attempt, this time letting her tongue rest a bit more on her bottom jaw. "I." Besh's face cleared and he nodded brightly, then translated the letter into english.

"I?" Harry repeated. "I dont think she's ever used animalese before." said Besh. Pressing her tongue fully against the roof of her mouth, Tristina let out what sounded like a muffled growl, then a hiss, followed by a short bleat.

"Un...der...stand..." she said slowly, sounding the word out.

Tristina then repeated the word. "You understand?" Harry asked, smiling as Tristina nodded furiously.

"Thankfully she understands english," said Hagrid, leading them back into the forest.

"So we'll only need you to translate what she's saying, Besh."

"Okay Hagrid." said Besh.

As Tristina followed Hagrid, Besh, and Harry deeper into the forest, she mostly kept her eyes on the back of Hagrid's shins. "Tristina." Tristina looked up as Besh's voice reached her. "If you have any questions, you can ask me, and I'll answer as best I can okay."

"quest-eons are...for-bid-den...where I come...from." Tristina replied, slowing down for the more difficult words.

"You can ask all the questions you like with us, Tristina." said Hagrid when Besh translated her reply. Tristina bit her lip nervously, but looked up as Hagrid stopped by a machine Tristina vaguely recognized.

It resembled the hover bikes Tristina had seen the guards occasionally use, but it two rubber circles near the back, one near the front, and what appeared to be a oddly shaped metal oval on one side.

"Besh, what that?" Tristina asked, pointing to contraption. "It's called a motorbike, Tristina." explained Hagrid after Besh had translated. "Go ahead and climb on behind me. Besh, you squeeze in with Harry again."

Despite being unsure if she was allowed, Tristina still knew a command when she heard one. Tristina approached the 'motorbike' (as Hagrid called it) and yelped as Hagrid picked her up around her waist and plopped her on the seat behind him.

Tristina immidately flattened her arms around Hagrids sides as the motorbike lurched and rumbled to life. then she clung to his trench coat as the motorbike tore through the trees and finally, into the air.

As the gentle breeze ran through Tristina's facial fur and hair, she lifted her nose to clouds and took a deep breath.

The feeling...Tristina closed her eyes as her heart clenched painfully inside her chest.

 _"Steady Tiff. your doing fine. Just let it come..." "I'm trying, Alex. I'm trying. Dang, you make it look so easy..."_

"You okay, Tristina?" Besh roared over the wind. Tristina blinked and looked over at him to find both he and Harry staring curiously at her.

"Whats 'smatter?" Hagrid called over his shoulder to Besh, his wirey hair and mustache mercilessly slapping his goggles.

"Bad thought!" Tristina roared back to Besh. "EX...plane...later!" Tristina finished, still struggling with Animalese langauge.

Besh nodded and turned to Hagrid. "She said she'll tell us later!" Besh called. "Something about bad thoughts!" Besh called to Harry as they settled down uncomfortably in the sidecar.

After what seemed like days, the Hagrid coined 'Motorbike' began to dip lower and lower towards a land Tristina had never seen before.

Squat, brick buildings stood close together, only separated by dingy cramped aisles Besh said were called 'alleys'. various strange people dressed in either trench coats like Hagrid or bulky shirts and trousers like Besh walked busily along the sidewalks.

a dull hum of chatter filled Tristina's ears, and she wondered if she could tune it out like she did Tarkama's lectures.

As they landed near one of the more deserted looking buildings, Hagrid instructed the three of them to dismount as he pushed the bike into the shadows.

"I'll come back for this when you all are finished." said Hagrid. "Come with me." said Hagrid, leading them towards the bustling sidewalks. Harry lined up behind Hagrid, Tristina behind Harry, and Besh behind Tristina.

"In 'ere." said Hagrid, motioning to a door Tristina wouldnt have noticed if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out.

filing through the door, Tristina, Besh, and Harry entered a smoky dank filled room lined with tables and various people gathered in groups.

"Hello there, Hagrid!" said a voice from a long shadowy alcove next to the far wall. "Usual I presume?"

"Not today, Tom." Hagrid reply with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I'm on offical Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry, Besh, and Tristina here buy thier school supplies." Tom's smiling face faded as he spotted the trio Hagrid was referring to.

"Bless my soul." He whispered "It's Harry Potter and Tristina Veganstroth."

The hum of chatter died almost instantly at Harrys name. Tristina looked around to see the occupants of the pub were now staring at ethier herself or Harry.

"Blimey" she heard one voice whisper. "Whats Veganstroth done to her?"

"Did Tom say 'Harry Potter'?"

"Such a pity. To be so brave, and now so ragged... "

"Its Potter. Harry Potter."

Tristina nearly jumped as a eager looking man clasped Harry's left hand in both of his own. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter." He bleated happily "Welcome Back." Harry nodded, smiling politely.

As the man turned to Tristina, however, his smile was soon joined by unshed tears. "My dear...I'm so sorry..." He said, patting her cheek as he hobbled away.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter." said an excited looking woman, shaking Harrys hand as the man had done. "I cant believe I'm meeting you at last."

As she turned to Tristina, however, her smile faded considerably. "I...I'm sorry." she said, turning from Tristina and taking out a handkerchief.

Tristina scooted closer to Besh as more people started to crowd towards both herself and Harry. Just as they were about to make it to the door near the back, a scrawny man in purple and white robes and a purple turbin stepped forward. "Harry P-P-Potter. S-s-such a honor, to m-m-meet you."

"Oh, hello Professor." said Hagrid, coming up behind the trio. "I didn't see you there. Harry, Besh, Tristina, this is Professor Quirrel. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh, hello." said Harry, as if he suddenly remembered why he was there. "My dear." said Quirrel, clutching Tristina's branded hand with both of his own. "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry about your-"

Tristina cried out as a piercing ringing filled her ears, followed by a stabbing pain. Moaning in agony, Tristina stumbled away from Quirrel as the world began to spin and something stiff and cold began to run down her arms.

"s-s-s-sorry. s-s-so sorry, Hagrid. I d-d-didn't know she'd r-r-r-react like that." "'sokay, Professor. Tarkama mentioned something about her being dangerous, but he never said she was a danger to _'erself_! Ruddy tyrant." Tristina let out a quiet wimper and opened her eyes to see what she first took as a fellow slave. hearing a few clicks of metal,

As her vision cleared, however, she recognized the strangers to in fact be Hagrid, Besh, and Harry. "Are you okay, Tristina?" Tristina nodded as she staggered to her feet. "It was nice seeing you, Professor, but we'd better get going." said Hagrid as Tristina distinctly picked up the entrance door to the pub creak open.

Tristina grunted, bleated, hissed and snorted out a explaination to Harry, which Besh soon translated. "She said sometimes she'll have thoughts that cause her head to hurt. Anything can cause it, a word, a phrase, even certain tastes and smells. If she doesn't stop thinking about whats causing the headache, it will get worse and eventually, she'll spark and pass out." Besh explained, frowning as Tristina kept her gaze to the floor.

"but what about those metal things that ran down her arms?" Harry asked. Tristina frowned and pointed to her collar. "yeah, they came from there." said Harry. As Tristina was about to explain, Hagrid interrupted them

"Come on, you three. we've got a lot to do."

"You okay, Tristina?" Harry asked once they had caught up to Hagrid. Tristina nodded, frowning...and now more confused than ever.


End file.
